Succubus
A Succubus is a former witch who has made a pact with darkness. Succubi give up all human emotions and become predators, seeking powerful men to feed off their testosterone. The Charmed Ones faced a Succubus named Darla. History Darla In 1999, Phoebe started having nightmares about having a passionate night with men and then murdering them. She later recognized the men from pictures Darryl had given Prue. All men were murdered and drained of their testosterone. Phoebe then believed herself to be the murderer. The sisters visited a dating service called "Fine Romance", where they met Darla. She signed them up for a mixer. Once there, Darla was focused on Owen Grant. However, the Charmed Ones cast a spell to track the murderer, which they identified as a Succubus. However, the spell turned Prue into a man. Darla was then attracted to Prue, known as Manny Hanks. However, Manny started a fight with Owen and both were arrested. Darla then missed another "nightly feeding" causing her psychic connection with Phoebe to become stronger. The following night, Manny arranged dates with several women the sisters suspected to be the Succubus. Darla then lured Manny into the alley and used her powers on "him". Piper and Phoebe then intervened and Piper froze Darla. Inspector Smith and Darryl soon arrived and Darla unfroze, fled, and attacked Inspector Smith. When she went to attack Darryl, he shot and seemingly killed her. A coroner diagnosed Darla as having an endocrine system with high levels of testosterone and was fairly sure that Darla was the murderer the cops were looking for. Inspector Smith then looked over Darla and she awoke, attacking the inspector and sucking out all his testosterone. Finally fully fed, she took off after Manny and eventually broke him out of the upstairs bathroom window in the manor. With Manny seduced by Darla, Phoebe was able to reach out to him through her connection to the Succubus. She broke her hold over Manny and "he" vanquished Darla by sending her flying into her nest, where her clothes touched the candles there, setting her on fire and vanquishing her. Book of Shadows 2x05-BOS-succubus.jpg|The entry on the Succubus. SuccubusBOS.jpg|The entry on the Succubus. :Succubus :"When a witch renounces all :human emotion and makes a pact :with darkness to protect herself :from heartbreak, she becomes a :Succubus.' A sexual predator. :"She seeks out :powerful men who become helpless :against her magic, then feeds on :their testosterone with her razor-sharp :tongue." :To attract and destroy the succubus :see next page. :To Attract and Destroy the Succubus... :... like a moth to flame :draw the symbol of the masculine upon a :consecrated space. With candles lit and :full resolve, kneel upon the symbol of all :the succubus craved and intone the words :that follow. :By the forces of Heaven and Hell :Draw to us this woman fell :Rend from her foul desire :That she may perish :as a moth to fire. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Luring:' The ability to lure others and make them slavishly devoted and willing to do anything to please the user. Succubi possess the ability to sexually lure men with just their presence, making them unable to resist them. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. *'Elastic Tongue:' Succubi possess an elastic tongue which they use to drain men of their testosterone. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Regeneration:' The ability to quickly regenerate from physical injuries. Notes and Trivia * The succubus is the female counterpart to an incubus, which is a male demon who lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them. * The story-script describes a different entry in the Book of Shadows. It mentions that a Succubus wants to reproduce by sucking the testosterone and that she only attacks at night. The entry's title was also "Irresistible". *A Succubus was one of the suspects on Paige's board in "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right", though the name was crossed out. *Since there was a heat wave surrounding the city during the Succubus's arrival and lifted after it was vanquished, it is possible the heat wave was part of her magic. Appearances A Succubus appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Witches Category:Mythological Characters Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evil